Custom:Derpology
About: LEGO Derpology is a theme about 3 friends Max, Phil and Rigel. Im Reeboting the Series i found my old save with the models and characters and Derpology is Back in Bussines! ''' Plot: '''Season 1:Episode 1-Pilot The episode starts of with Max getting out of hes bed and going down stairs for breakfast.Phil and Rigel visit him to tell him that on Sunday is the baseball tournament at their school.Max tells that he is not ready for the tournament but Phil says that everyone is ready when they want to be ready.Meanwhile at the Trixburg City Highschool Max is getting ready for the tournament but their Gym coach Brad Fregy tells them that they are fighting the breakers.Max and hes team freak out then Max tells that they are not ready for them.But Brad Fregy tells them that they will have to train the whole week.Meanwhile Phil is in the library trying to find the Chronicles of Narnia book and he asks Mr.Firestick is that the first chapter or the second and Mr.Firestick responds that it is the first chapter and then Phil takes the book and goes home.When he was going home he saw the Breakers captain James Breaker and went to spy on him and James Breaker said that they will cheat at the Turnament.TO BE CONTINUED Season 1:Episode 2-Spying on the Breakers The episode starts with Max training for the tournament but it gets interupted when Phil enters the gym and tells that the Breakers will cheat at the turnament.Brad Fregy says that they will not let them cheat and Brad Fregy tells Phil to go spy on them and see what they are doing.Meanwhile Rigel goes to the The Rusty Burger to get lunch but some kid slingshots him in the leg and Rigel starts chasing him but he has no luck with it.So Rigel forgets about it and continues to go to the The Rusty Burger.Back with Phil spying on the Breakers,Phil sees a player from the team Ricky Yufer.Ricky Yufer goes to the hall to get a drink but Phil trips on a throwed away can and gets seen by Ricky Yufer.Ricky Yufer then takes Phil to James Breaker to tell why he is here.Phil Kicks Ricky Yufer and runs away but James Breaker got to him.TO BE CONTINUED Season 1:Episode 3-The Tournament part 1 The episode starts with Phil getting caugh by James Breaker.James Breaker asks Phil why he is here.Phil respownds with "I will never tell you cheaters" then Ricky Yufer says that he knows their plan.Then James Breaker says "you little runt will pay for telling our plan to your team".Then The Breakers lock Phil in a suply closet.Back with Max training for the Tournament tummorow but Principall Dohshnot tells them that tummorow there is no school and they will not do the tournament.Brad Fregy then tells Principall Dohshnot if there is a way to play.Principall Dohshnot says that there isn't and end of story.When James Breaker found out about the tournament being closed he swings his leg into the trash can and says "grrrrr!" but Phil is still trapped in the suply closet.TO BE CONTINUED Season 1:Episode 4-The Tournament part 2 The Episode starts with Phil trying to get out of the suply closet. And Phil actually sucessfully gets out and sees that no one is in the Breaker's hideout so he thinks that the tournament started but it didn't he checks the school but the school door is closed so he thinks what is going on?.Then he goes to Max's place and sees that he is there and asks him what is going on.Max then tells that the School is closed today and that the tournament is tummorow.Back with Rigel at The Rusty Burger again. Rigel asks the waiter Kyle Junkowik if there is a contest today but Kyle Junkowik says that no but he can come on Thursday,there is a burger making contest and which burger is better made that burger will be served to people for a year.Back with Max and Phil talking about the tournament.TO BE CONTINUED Season 1:Episode 5-The Tournament part 3 The Episode starts with Max and Phil meeting at Max's House about the tournament when Brad Fregy calls Max and tells him that it was a false alarm and says that the tournament is at 5 PM.Max says Oh no!.Phil then says don't panic man it will be alright you have practice before the game right?.Max says yes but we only have 30 minutes to practice till the match.Max says hey do you still got your old motorcycle?.Phil says yes but its broken il call Rigel hes dad is a mechanic but he must finish it fast cause the tournament is in 3 hours.Phil calls Rigel and tells him everything and Rigel says that hes dad is at work and he returns at 4 PM.Then Max says oh man....well i guess il run to school.Phil says k see you at 8 PM.Max arives 1 hour before the tournament and he practices for the match.Brad Fregy says k guys we have 20 Minutes to get ready and then the last 30 minutes we practice got it k lets go.40 minutes later.Brad Fregy k 10 more minutes oh im so proud of you guys we will rock the tournament!.Meanwhile with Phil.Phil was walking to hes hause and he accidentally bumped into Rigel.Rigel than says hey watch it dude!Then Phil said sorry and they went to see the tournament but they were too late cause the school closed till the game ends.Max then comes out and says that they lost 3:6 to the Breakers.Phil and Rigel than say sorry man that you didn't win and they walk Max home. Season 1:Episode 6-The New Girl The Episode Starts with Max,Phil and Rigel at school.Then Mr.Jefry asks Max to help him with something in the Basement for the class.Max then goes with Mr.Jefry to the basement to bring down a box with history Stuff and carry it to the Classrom for History Class.On the way up he sees a new girl Tasha but he got interupted and went to finish the box job.Then Max Accidentally drops the box and all the history stuff broke and Mr.Jefry gave Max Detention.Later Phil and Rigel go get Max out of Detention through the window and then Janitor Jen sees them and tells it to Principal Dohshnot and then Phil and Rigel are both in detention with Max.25 minutes later the bell rings and sees Tasha again and then Phil and Rigel tease Max. Season 1:Episode 7-I Got an Crush Season 1:Episode 8-The Slingshot Kid Returns Season 1:Episode 9-Camping Part 1 Season 1:Episode 10-Camping Part 2 Season 1:Episode 11-The Jail Escaper Season 1:Episode 12-Search for Barge Exkel Characters: Sets: Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Special: